


They don't know where you're at, cause you left with me and slipped out the back

by mmmsoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Highschool AU, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmsoup/pseuds/mmmsoup
Summary: 7th grade Tommy just joined a new school, surrounded by mazes of hallways and classrooms. Luckily, he encounters someone who will help! Unluckily, it's just a horny as fuck senior named Wilbur.
Relationships: TommyInnit/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 182





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to poppytwt for encouraging me to continue this! chapter two is already written but i just need to update it and post it and ba boom. hope y'all enjoy <3

The new 7th grade student named Tommy fiddling with his backpack straps as he navigates the halls of his new school, mumbling how much of a maze of the school is, holding his schedule in his hands. He walks the halls, aimlessly, looking down at the crumpled piece of paper. Crossing a corner, he quickly noticed a gigantic fucking high schooler. He was a senior, Tommy noticed, due to the school ids being colored to differentiate the classmates, so Tommy noticed he was infect in 12th grade. The mysterious brown haired man walked up to him with a small, crooked smile, “Well don’t you look last, hun?” 

The hell? Tommy thought, looking up at him, did this bitch just call me hun? He glares at the senior, narrowing his eyebrows. “What’s it to you, bitch?” Tom snapped, standing up straight to seem at least a *bit* taller than this giant of a man. Now, this was new to Tommy because usually he has to crouch for other people, but this senior was fucking tall, even to 6’3 Tommy. He felt intimidated by this stranger, he truly never met someone as tall as him at school. Even from being lost in the hallways, Tom noticed everyone was relatively short. Or maybe we was just gargantuanly tall. The senior chuckled at the youngers expression, “Woah woah, slow your roll, I was kidding. I’m Wilbur, it’s nice to meet you, newbie.” The stranger greeted, sticking out his hand with a charming toothy grin. 

After studying the strangers hand, thinking it was all some prank, Tom reluctantly shook his hand. Quickly, he noticed how absolutely huge Wilbur's hand was compared to him, basically engulfing his hand. His hand was rough, calloused, but still had that weird softness, which was quite nice. Wilbur noticed Tommy staring and laughed at the hand difference, squeezing Toms hand a bit hard to tease him. Tommy quickly retracted his hand, blushing a bit, retracting his hand, “Oi! Bitch!! The least you could do is be helpful” The smaller huffed, holding out his schedule in front of Wilbur's face. Wilbur, having none of its, grabbed his wrist and snatched the schedule, manhandling Tommy’s arm and throwing it back down. 

After a quick glance at his paper and his watch, along with looking at a very surprised Tommy, Wilbur huffed. “Wow, you are late as hell, how long have you been lost?” Tommy shrugged, Wilbur adding on, “Well, you only have 20 minutes left of 7th period, wanna skip with me?” He shrugged giving Tom his schedule back, “Oh, and good luck in Mr. Techno's class, kid, he has stick up his ass at all times.” Tommy balled his hands into fists. “A kid? Fuck you man! I’m a god damn adult!” He then shoved past Wilbur towards the back of the school, Wilbur following shortly after. 

“Where the hell are ya going, kid- err, dude?” Tommy appreciated the attempt, and his shoulders relaxed. “What does it look like genius? We’re skipping.” He joked, Wilbur stepping ahead and opened the door for him. Tommy lead the charge, and had no fucking clue where he was doing. Hearing Wilbur chuckled behind him, Tommy whipped around. “No no, keep going.” Wilbur then pointed to a shady tree with a small patch of grass behind a building. “See? I’m the best damn navigator I’ve ever met” Tom said with a bright smile, the two walking up to the tree. 

Wilbur sat down in the grass, enjoying the shade and got out his guitar, Tommy sitting next to him but quickly skootching away after realizing how close he was. Wilbur grinned softly, ‘what a dork’, he thought. He then played a few strings of music as Tommy pulled out blades of grass from the ground. Wilbur test plucked a few more strings before starting to sing and strum a soft song, one he wrote called 'Since I saw Vienna'. Tommy stopped plucking at the grass and turned to the singer, watching and listening intently. Tom looked at his fingers as Will strummed the strings of the guitar. He noticed his nails were rather long, nails clipped down or bitten, looking at the veins of his hands trailing up to his arms, noticing how well built the mans arms were. It's obvious Wilbur worked out, but there wasn’t an overload of muscle. Wilbur was... weirdly perfect in Toms eyes. He continued to just stare at his hands, gawking at them, as he played the guitar. Wilbur noticed and started to move around his fingers a bit to let Tommy know he saw him staring. 

Tommy quickly looking away, his chin resting on the palm of his hand in embarrassment of getting caught. He then gently patted Toms shoulder, “Ya know, Techno’s class is rather hard, would you wanna come over for a bit so I can teach you the basics of his class? So you can be prepared for him tomorrow.” Tommy glanced over at him, narrowing his eyes. Is this man serious? Tom thought, if he is, he’s rather straight forward. Noticing his silence, Wilbur quickly replied, “Woah woah man, not like that” he let out an awkward chuckle, adding on, “You are... way to young.” There was a slight undertone of... something, but Tommy couldn't quite grasp it so he just ignored it. “Sure I guess. Might as well make a friend who seem to know something about this school. You're welcome the king is hanging out with you!” Tommy announced, Wilbur's slightly glared at him, not liking how much of an absolute brat this child is, but then softening his gaze after Tommy shifted uncomfortably, rephrasing his sentence. “Err.. sorry.. I meant to say thanks...," Tommy awkwardly paused, searching for the right word, then replying, "...dude” Tommy cringed, fucking nailed it, he thought. Tommy then smiled sweetly, rubbing his hands together to show the senior he was no threat. 

After some time, the bell rant. Wilbur put his guitar away and stood up, putting his hand out for the younger to grab. Tommy hesitantly, but gladly accepted, grabbing his hand, which was, once again, engulfed. And as Wilbur pulled him up, holy shit he basically made the poor child fly, and dropping his phone. He hoisted Tommy up with nothing but ease, Tom stumbled forwards a bit, tripping over his feet, not expecting him to be that damn strong. Wilbur grinned softly with pride and gently pat Toms back. Noticing his phone on the ground, Tommy unlocked it and handed it to Wilbur, who then accepted it, confused. he looked at the blank screen then back up at Tommy, confused. Tom huffed with annoyance, “Put in your number so we can meet up after class, dipshit.” “I don’t mind you calling me names, *kid*, I just don’t appreciate you being a brat.” He commented, emphasizing on the brat with a slight... dominate change in tone, as he typed his number into Toms phone. Then to soften the mood, he added, "But asking for my phone number? How forward.” Wilbur joked, handing Tommy his phone, who quickly took it back. “Prick.” Tom muttered with a slight smile, putting his phone in his back pocket, then looking back up at the senior. 

“Well, don't you have a class to get to, giant?” “Oh? I assumed you didn’t want to wander aimlessly anymore?” He replied, crossing his arms, leaning his back on a building. “Oh.. yea I guess that’d be helpful.” As they walked through the never ending halls, Tommy started to quickly warm up to him, as they chatted about video games, such as Minecraft, and the popular Disney movie Up, which made Wilbur's heart warm up. Just hearing how happy Tommy talked about such a silly movie was so sweet, so pure. Leading tom to his class, he patted his head as a farewell. “Here it is, hell on earth, Mr. Techno, good luck explaining why you were late, Toms.” Tommy whipped around, not remembering telling Wilbur his name. “How did you-“ Wilbur quickly interrupted with a small smile, “Your schedule dork, but I’ll see you after school.” With a wink and a turn away, Wilbur headed off down the hall, leaving Tommy to watch him walk away, holding his schedule. He held his warming cheek, what an... interesting man."


	2. Headin' Home

Not surprisingly, Mr. Techno had a boring as fuck class, no wonder why Wilbur ditched him outside the class. He spend the whole class ignoring the way Mr. Techno raised his voice at every little mistake the class did, resting his chin on his hand and thinking about after school.. What that really meant was he was thinking of Wilbur. He thought it was admirable that the senior could play the guitar, sing, and write music. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, someone’s throat clearing in front of his desk. 

Tommy looked up, Mr. Techno standing there with nothing but a dark glare to his eyes, “I SAID, Tommy, if your done daydreaming, it’s time to pack up. I want you all out of here as soon as possible.” The teacher grumbled, his arms crossed. “Uhh-“, Tom was quickly interrupted. “Save it.” The teacher quickly snapped, Tommy quickly hushing down, rolling his eyes, and huffing in annoyance. Tom just wanted to go the fuck home. Then, as though god (philza minecraft himself) heard his thoughts, the bell rang. He quickly grabbed his backpack and RAN towards the door, nudging people aside as he made his way to the door. 

He threw the door open, and after ignoring an angry and annoyed, “SLOW DOWN” Tommy quickly ran out the classroom and immediately bumped into Wilbur, who was waiting outside of the classroom for him. “The fuck?” Tommy grumbled with annoyance, not knowing it was Wilbur until he stepped back and looking up at him, his frown turning into a bright smile. “Heya kid! Class ended early for me. I knew you’d need emotion support because of You-Know-Who so I came here early.” 

Tommy just grinned, following Wilbur out of school, happy to finally be out of there. “He's such a bitch! Mr. Techno is such a pussy .” Wilbur just grinned in reply, knowing how the younger felt when he had that same class those years ago. Walking out to the student parking lot, he lead Tommy to his car. Wilbur got out his keys and walked to the drivers seat and quickly sat in the car, Tommy following as Will started the car. 

As Tommy buckled his seatbelt, he looked over at Wilbur, “Wow not even opening the door for cho guest?” “Nah your strong enough to open doors by yourself... probably.” “OI!” They laughed, Wilbur suddenly sticking out his hand. Tommy looked at his hand then back up at Wilbur. Holy shit, he thought, does he want me to hold his hand? 

He nervously glanced up at Wilbur and before he could talk, Will sighed, “Give me your phone with your address, dumbass. We’re going to your house.” Tommy let out a small sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding onto. “Oh- I fuckin knew that.” 

There was a slight pause before Tommy added, "Wait... why my house? Why aren’t we going to yours?” Tom questioned, Wilbur then shot him a side glance, a mischievous and joking glint to his eye. “Jeez, buy me a dinner first, Toms.” He flirted with a slight winked. Stupid mother fucker, Tommy thought, his cheeks slowly heating up. “That’s not what I meant! Bitch!” Tom snapped, his fists clenching. “Woah, woah!” Wilbur put his hands up, over exaggerating, then holding tommy’s phone, “It was a joke kid, jeez... Unless you don’t want it to, babe.” He lowered his voice, leaning in a bit close. Tommy sputtered. The fuck? Did he just call him babe? Having absolutely no response he just grumbled, “Just drive... dumbass.” Wilbur then grinned with victory, starting the car. 

The beginning of the drive was very much awkward, but that quickly melted away when Wilbur asked about music. Tommy told the senior he could sing, and rather well. The drive now consisted of minor arguing on who could sing better, along with other small, petty fights that truly had to reason to them. After more small talk, mostly about Minecraft and music, they arrived at Tommy's house. 

Noticing he was home, Tommy's eyes widened, "Damn, did you speed? We got here fast.” Tommy remarked, getting out of the car and leaving the door purposely open behind him for Wilbur to close. Wilbur grumbled before walking over, “Time flies when your having fun.”, he remarked, shutting Tommy’s door closed. 

Quickly arriving at Toms front door, he checked his pockets. “Shit. Guess I’ll have to use the spare.” He immediately dropped to his knees, checking under the welcome mat in front of his house for a key. Wilbur watched in surprise how fast he went down. “Jesus”, he whispered, starting at the child on their knees as they shuffled under a mat. It was hard not to think of anything sinful with the kids ass poking out, taunting him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Tommy quickly got up, unlocking the door and setting the key back under the mat, opening the door for Wilbur. “Welcome to my mansion, bitch boy!” Wilbur smiled in appreciation then walked in, looking around, there was no sign of parents ...how interesting. He wondered why Tommy didn't tell him. But then again, maybe Tom didn't know. 

Entering the 'mansion', he walked past tommy. Secretly Tommy appreciated his build, thinking. Jesus he was fucking tall... his long legs, his huge as hell hands, his ruffled hair, his brown eyes... Tommy quickly shook it all off, feeling himself blush light. No no no stop it. He thought, slightly smacking his hand, closing the door and locking it behind the two. 


	3. The Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there is smut in this chapter. eat, my children

Entering the house, Wilbur walked around a bit, looking about at the, quite clean house, before Tommy grabbed his wrist and lead him to his room. Wilbur grinned in surprise as Tommy dragged him off to his room, before stopping in front of his room. Will stopped, surprised Tommy would let him see his bedroom, something so personal. 

Nonetheless, Wilbur walked in, looking carefully around the room before locking eyes with a poster, grinning. "Really? Ed Sheeran?" Tommy quickly turned in response, “His songs are good, alright! Don't fuckin' judge.” He smugly replied with a small smile, sitting on his bed. 

Wilbur continued to just poke around his room, finding nothing of his interest, he instead made his way near Tommy, who was sitting down. Giving the room once last look around, he looked at the clothes scattered about the room, "Do you never clean your room? Jesus man." Tommy just laughed, laying down on the bed as Wilbur continued to poke around 

As Tommy laid down, Wilbur made his way to Tommy's bedside drawer, opening the first drawer. Tommy quickly sat up and leaned over, closing it in a hurry. To late, Wilbur smirked, in the drawer, Wilbur noticed, was a small packet of lube. 

Tommy quickly sat back down, turning away in embarrassment, fiddling with his fingers. "I.. err.." Wilbur just laughed, sitting down on the bed next to him. "It's normal, kid, don't feel weird about it." He smiled gently, giving the kid a gentle pat on the knee. 

The two sat in awkward silence, sitting next to each other comfortable, the tension in the room building, choking the air in the room. Wilbur, getting tired of the silence, decided to fuel the flames, and turned to Tommy, "So, Toms, did you know your parents wouldn't be here today?" 

Tommy stared up at Wilbur with wide eyes, swallowing. Hard. 5 seconds past of silence, no reply from him. Wilbur noticed this particular Tommy was quieter, more obedient than the loud, joking kid at school. Not that he minded, of course. 

Taking a finger, he gently lifted up Tommy's chin, their eyes locking. "Well? Are you going to answer, pretty boy?" He hummed. 

Tommy's gaze flickered down to Wilbur's lips, then fluttering back up to Wilbur's hungry eyes. "I..." Tommy felt his pants grow tighter, and jesus was it uncomfortable. Wilbur just grinned, gently prodding at Tommy's soft lips with his thumb, wanting to see how the boy would react. 

Toms heart was basically beating out of his chest, if he wanted to, this would be the time to turn away Wilbur's offer. But he couldn't. Wilbur's hands... his fucking hands. He wanted them all over his body, could they wrap all the way around his waist? Fucking hell, probably. His hand on his cock could probably cover the whole damn thing. 

Tommy let out a quiet groan at the thought of his perfect hand on his cock and quickly realized what he'd done, he looked up at Wilbur to see his reply. "Wow, you are such a slut, aren't you, kid?" Will grinned, getting up on his knees and towering over tommy, and since the boy was laying down, he put his knees on the sides of Tommy's hips. 

Will leaned down, his lips ghosting over his ear as he whispered, "Well, are you going to answer, pretty boy?" Tommy shivered at the contact, and as Wilbur shifted a bit to get comfortable, he felt how hard Tommy was. 

Will laughed softly, "Wow toms, this hard already? I've barely touched you~" Tommy blushed, looking away. Wilbur, having none of this, took Tommy's face in his hand and forced Tommy's face forward towards him. "No, no, none of that baby, I want to see your beautiful face". Tommy's only reply was a soft whimper. 

Leaning down, his lips hovered just above Toms, giving him another chance to pull away. Tom didn't. Wilbur grinned with a small, approving hum, "Good boy..." He locked lips with Tommy, and god were they the most soft lips he's ever touched. Their lips locked together perfectly, it felt like heaven... 

Tommy's lips bucked up at the contact, Will taking a hand and pinning down his hips, pulling away gently. "None of that hun, we're taking it at my pace." He leaned down once again, kissing him gently, slipping his hands up Tommy's shirt, feeling his slim, soft body. 

Will gently bit at his bottom lip, Tommy taking it as a sign and opening his mouth slightly. Toms never done anything like this before.. He's seen porn, what teenager hasn't? But this? Holy shit this was so much better than any self pleasure he has done in the past, feeling Wilbur's calloused hands creep up his shirt, slowly. 

Feeling his hands go up and down his chest, his fingers gently ghosting over the boys nipples. Tommy groaned in response, which was muffled, as Wilbur smiled, going back and rubbing his nipples gently. "So responsive... What a little whore." 

Wilbur backed away from the kiss, a small string of spit following. Tommy was heaving, he just wanted more. "Please... something... I need you..." Will took his knee and put it near his crotch. "Go on then, do something about it." 

Tom looked down at Wills knee, then back up at him with woeful eyes. "No.. no! Need your hands, your fucking... huge hands. Please, please, I need them wrapped around me." He sobbed out, his hands grasping onto the bedsheet. Wilbur grinned in surprise, slightly taken back by his begging, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"I'll give you what you want soon, baby boy, I want to see how good you can be for me first." Tommy groaned softly, going to turn away but quickly turning back to face Will. Wilbur smiled, leaning down to Tommy's neck, planting soft kisses, his knee pressed against the boys clothed cock.

Reluctantly, Tommy started to softly grind his hips up, getting a taste of friction. With a small moan, Wilbur bit down on his neck. Letting out a small yelp, Wilbur kissed over the bite mark, giving it a soft lick to soothe the pain. Grinding up more, he started to press his cock against his knee, quickly bucking his hips, feeling pleasure slowly start to build. 

Wilbur pulled away, taking off Tommy's shirt. Letting Tommy continue to grind against his knee, he leaned down to Tommy's chest and planted small kisses along his chest. God, he was so smooth, so hairless, so... innocent. 

He flicked his tongue over a nipple, Tommy whimpering and bucking up his hips more at the contact. "Ah, jeez Will..." Wilbur delivered a quick kiss to the nipple before sitting up, taking away his knee, Tommy groaning at the loss of contact. 

"Hips up, baby." He demanded with a grin, taking off Toms pants and boxers with one motion. His pale thighs looked so perfect... So kissable. Nothing compared to his cock, which was leaking at the tip. 

Wilbur leaned down and gently kitten licked the tip, Tommy moaned, bucking his hips up at the contact. 

Something about the Wilbur being clothed above him, taking full control, was so arousing to Tommy, he just wanted to make Wilbur feel good... He obviously didn't mind it the other way around. 

Sitting up, quickly giving Toms thigh a soft kiss, leaned over and opened the drawer, grabbing the small packet of lube, popping it open. "Nothing to big today, baby. Don't want you parents walking in..." Pouring a bit of the lube in his hand, he stroking the base. 

Continuing to move his hand slowly up and down, he leaned down and put the tip into his mouth, licking the tip and sucking the head gently. God, Wilbur thought, he tastes so fucking good... Continuing to lick his head gently, Tommy moaned underneath him, music to Wills ears. 

Taking away his hand, Tommy groaning at the lost, he slowly put Tommy's cock all the way down his throat, relaxing his throat in order to take the whole thing, sucking around it, his tongue licking up and down. 

Tommy felt the pleasure grow hot in his stomach as his hips bucked up once more, driving his cock farther down Wills throat. With a slight gag, Wilbur continued. Tommy's hands roughly gripped the sheets, moaning loudly, the pleasure continuing to build. 

After one particular lick along a vein, Tommy groaned loudly. "W...will-!" Was all he could say, before finishing down the olders throat, grabbing Wilbur's hair and riding out his high. 

After swallowing, and a couple more shallow thrusts, Tommy let his hair go as Wilbur sat up, licking the extra cum from around his lips. "You taste perfect, hun..." He leaned in for another kiss, Tommy groaning in disgust tasting the last bits of cum left in his mouth. 

After a few kisses, they heard the door opened. They're eyes widened as they shot up, Wilbur whispering. "Get clothed, fix your hair." Tommy nodded, before turning, looking up at Wilbur. "What about y-" "No worries, next time baby, thanks for thinkin' of my, hun." He gave his forehead a quick kiss before tidying up the room, putting away the lube and closing the drawer. 

"Hello? Toms!?" MotherInnit yelled up the stairs, luckily, Tommy quickly got dressed, and as Will smoothed out Toms hair, Tom handed him a piece of gum, which Wilbur accepting happily, popping it into his house. After gathering a folder filled with papers and a pencil, the two went downstairs to greet his mother. 

"Hey ma, meet Will, he's my tutor and guide around the school." Tom stepped aside, making sure his mother noticed the folder filled with paper. Wilbur grinning happily and waved hello, he would put out his hand but.. It'd feel wrong. 

"Well, I would've like to known a guest was coming over but it's fine, nice to meet you Will. I'm so glad he made a friend on the first day, I appreciate you helping him out." Mother Innit smiled gratefully, Wilbur chuckling. "Of course miss, it's my pleasure." Tommy shoved Wilbur towards the door. "Alright mom, he best be going!" He wanted to talk to Wilbur. Alone. 

After Mother Innit waved goodbye, the two exited. Tommy started to laugh, "I can't believe we got away with that! Holy shit man." Wilbur just grinned, ruffling Toms hair slightly, before Toms continued. "I... I'm sorry you didn't... get.. anything. I didn't know-" Wilbur cut him off, "Hey, don't apologize Toms..." He leaned down, whispering. "After all, there's always next time."


End file.
